


Privelisti de pe acoperis...prin luneta

by Danaferiu4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaferiu4/pseuds/Danaferiu4
Summary: Un asasin profesionist...o misiune...





	

Ma misc si oasele imi trosnesc a protest.Acoperisul pe care sunt situat nu prea asigura conditii de lux pentru cei dornici sa admire peisajul.Da,clar,sunt prea batran pentru chestia asta.Heck,sunt eu batran dar nu ma dau pe 10 papagali d’astia colorati zisi tineri,nou veniti in Organizatie,care habar nu au unde e nordul,carora daca pe pica netu’ li se blocheaza neuronii.Scurtcircuit la sinapse,baieti...  
Am avantajul varstei,experientei si antrenamentului,trainerii si psihologii Organizatiei nu educau domnisoare de pension in epoca in care a inceput eu sa joc leapsa in gradina asta.Acum,sa fiu afurisit,daca astia nu-s mai rau ca vedetele de la Hollywood,numai fite si aere,dar daca le pui o arma in mana se uita in teava sa vada daca functioneaza...  
Rotesc teava prea-iubitei si fidelei mele Betsy,o L115A3 Long Range Rifle de calibru 8,59 mm,si admir prin luneta intrarea hotelului Bryant Park,unde o multime destul de mare de fani asteapta nerabdatori sosirea starului.N-am sa inteleg niciodata isteria asta generala gen “Mama,lesin,ia uite-l pe ala,joaca in...”,poate sunt eu mai pragmatic dar,in umila mea opinie,si astia sunt tot oameni ca si mine,doua maini,doua picioare,un creier cu mai mult sau mai putin trafic,deh,dupa posibilitati...Iar femeile sunt si mai greu de inteles,hormonii le explodeaza cand vad ceva muschiuleti si ochisori albastri mai ceva ca Hiroshima...Sheesh...  
In vasta suita de care se bucura starul este si tinta misiunii mele,un barbat care,din informatiile continute in dosar,se ocupa de finantele actorasului.Individul a calcat pe cineva grav pe bataturi din moment ce a ajuns sa aiba un contract pe numele lui.Iar cine ne-a angajat e suparat rau avand in vedere ca s-a platit fara comentarii exorbitanta suma presupusa de serviciile mele...Deh,la valoarea mea imi pot permite sa fiu pretentios,nu? Eu sunt Keith Mallory,unic si inimitabil...  
Pierdut in auto-admirare,cat pe ce sa ratez sosirea imensei limuzine negre care parcheaza in fata intrarii.Din monstruozitate,coboara un barbat cam de 40 de ani,cu un catel in brate,fluturand prietenos mana catre multimea de fani,sau mai bine zis fane,care il aclama cu entuziasm,urmat de o femeie,probabil secretara.E atat de mandru de el,se vede in postura si atitudine,incat imi provoaca greata,parca ar fi coborat cu harzobul din cer...Iar lesinatele alea din fata lui chitaie mai rau ca o gramada de sobolani la vederea unei bucati mari de cascaval.Ce aveti,fratie?  
Aha,in spatele actorasului apare si tinta mea,un barbat inalt,grizonat,echipat cu un costum Armani clasic.Sa fiu de doua ori afurisit,daca nenorocitul ala nu are pe el banii pe care i-as cheltui eu intr-un an pentru mancare...  
Rotesc iar luneta si o atintesc asupra starului.Figura frumoasa imi atrage atentia si ma concentrez,da,zambeste frumos,artistic,dar ceva in expresia lui ma intriga.E prea artistic lucrata,seamana a masca.Stiu,sunt perfect constient ca toti trebuie sa purtam o masca in public,se numeste conventie sociala,adaptare la cerintele societatii in care traim,mai ales ca actor ce-si plateste facturile pe entuziasmul fanilor,dar totusi... Reglez din nou zoom-ul si-l analizez mai atent,pana vor reusi sa treaca de armata de isterice va mai trece cel putin o jumatate de ora,am timp berechet sa fac psihologie si sa-mi “sanctionez” tinta.  
Vedeta se intoarce spre o nebuna ce mai are putin si-i infige un pix in fata,apoi ridica privirea spre cer si-i surprind pentru un minut ochii,pare ca se uita la mine.Nu mi-e teama,nu are cum sa ma vada,sunt mult prea bine plasat ca sa ma detecteze.  
Si constat ca impresia mea initiala a fost gresita,asta nu e expresia unui om atat de mandru de el ca si cerul se intuneca,nu,este masca pe care trebuie sa o afiseze admiratorilor.Ochii nu apartin unui om satisfacut de situatia in care se afla,ci unui om constient ca trebuie sa joace un rol.Joaca un rol in serialul in care este cap de afis dar in acelasi timp joaca un rol si pentru cei care-l inconjoara cu o admiratie ce,in mod cert,il sufoca.Nu e fericit si ar da orice sa scape din aceasta situatie dar mandria si lacomia il opresc.Prostule,faptul ca esti in viata e mai pretios decat toate comorile acestui pamant...  
Deh,chiar si cei care se cred infailibili se mai inseala,sunt silit sa recunosc,eu,Keith Mallory,indoctrinat la maxim de cei mai buni agenti si psihologi ai Organizatiei,m-am lasat inselat pentru cateva minute de arta actoriceasca a individului.Ai inceput sa imbatranesti,baiat...  
Procesiunea inainteaza mult prea repede pentru gustul meu.Sunt silit sa actionez si intorc teava spre cel care e adevarata tinta,doar n-am venit pana aici si nu intepenesc de atatea ore pe acoperisul asta plin cu rahat de porumbei ca sa-l vad pe actoras...Individul grizonat este chiar langa starul serialului,impins de fanele innebunite chiar in stanga lui.  
Perfect,pozitia victimei si distanta de tragere sunt optime,asta e sansa mea.Apas pe tragaci si,ca intr-un film prost incarcat in slowmotion pe Youtube,urmaresc consecintele.  
Capul tintei mele explodeaza,deh,gloantele vidia de calibru mare cam fac mizerie,iar creierii i se imprastie pe fata si hainele actorului,intors in acea secunda sa dea un autograf unei proaste ce-si impinge continutul sutienului chiar in ochii lui,literalmente.Speriat si plin de sange,se intoarce brusc,cu intentia clara de a o proteja pe secretara care tine catelul in brate,situata in dreapta lui.Femeia a intepenit cu gura deschisa,mult prea socata momentan ca gatul sa sloboada vreun tipat d’ala isteric tipic femeilor cand vad sange sau soareci.Nu am cum sa aud ce-si vorbesc dar el o ia de brat si o trage cu forta spre intrarea in hotel,unde vor fi la adapost de gloantele mele.Calm,suflete,daca voiam sa te omor,iti recitai replicile in fata ingerilor imediat dupa contabilul tau,asta presupunand ca mai aveai gura dupa ce-ti exploda pepenele ala ce-ti tine loc de cap.  
Reusesc sa intre,innotand la propriu printre ceilalti,care in panica generala se calca in picioare.Ziaristi si fani,ingroziti,fug ca furnicile cand dau de sare,urland.Satul de spectacolul autoconservarii umane,manifestat ca de obicei prin urlete demne de oamenii cavernelor si imbranceli,o demontez pe Betsy si o pun la locul ei in servieta speciala.Nu ma grabesc,masina o am parcata langa coltul cladirii al carui acoperis il onorez cu augusta mea prezenta.  
Cadavrul tintei a ramas pe trotuar,in zare se aud sirenele politiei si ambulantei... Succes,fratiori,la adunatul creierilor... Iar daca reusiti sa-l mai si inviati dup’aia,aveti stima mea intacta...  
In timp ce liftul ma duce spre parter,nu ma pot opri sa nu ma gandesc la reactia actorasului.Da,individul mai are ceva umanitate si loialitate in el,altul in locul lui ar fi fugit direct la adapost fara sa se preocupe de siguranta femeii si a catelului...Nota zece din partea mea,baiat,esti demn sa mai traiesti...De aceea te-am lasat in viata,ca sa inveti sa apreciezi si sa protejezi ceea ce ai...  
Daca voi primi vreodata un contract cu numele tau,voi analiza cu atentie...Si s-ar putea sa refuz...


End file.
